It is known that video compression allows efficient utilization of bandwidth in a media streaming network by reducing the number of bits to represent a picture. However, this typically results in video quality loss due to loss of information. It is also known that high motion scenes in a video sequence are harder to compress due to the presence of relatively large differences from picture to picture. Encoders typically soften the picture in complex encoded material due to high motion content. Whereas softening the picture masks some of the encoding artifacts, thereby improving picture quality in the motion areas, it degrades or causes a blurring effect in text or static areas of the picture.